


Movement

by chelou



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, insecure boyfriends, piano playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelou/pseuds/chelou
Summary: Elliot's appreciation for when Lucas plays the piano for him





	Movement

He had this way about him when he moved, with everything he did, the most mundane of things - like stirring the pot on the stove when he cooked for the two of them, or rinsing the shampoo out of his hair when they showered together - to the more... _ intimate  _ things - like the way he squirms beneath Elliot, a writhing, moaning mess, or how he wraps his fingers around his boyfriends member to bring him to climax. - Everything about him was special, everything he did just had Elliot hooked, he couldn’t take his eyes off of him. 

Lucas was  _ beautiful.  _ Gorgeous. Effortlessly mesmerizing. 

Elliot doesn’t know how he had made it so long before he was finally able to openly and shamelessly praise Lucas for all that he was. It was becoming unbearable - having to hide his admiration, appreciation and sheer love for the boy for so long, especially when it was so obvious how Lucas felt about himself, how self conscious he was, how he always dismissed the compliments he received because he never believed them. It hurt Elliot to see it. 

And even after they had finally gotten together it took time for the boy to accept that  _ he was good enough  _ for Elliot, that he didn’t have to worry about Elliot becoming bored of him, or realizing that he could have better. There are still times when he makes these little off-hand comments about how,  _ “You’re you and I’m..me, _ ” or,  _ “You sure I’m worth it?”  _ that he tries to brush off as jokes but Elliot never thinks they’re funny. He just wishes Lucas had more faith in himself, in their relationship, and in his boyfriend. 

But there are moments, very special moments when Lucas just completely lets himself go and gets lost in things, whatever he’s doing and there's no insecurities. It’s rare, and it only happens with certain things, but when it does, it-- It’s Elliot’s favorite. 

Like right now, they’re in their living room and Elliot’s lying on the couch, his head pillowed on the arm rest as he watches Lucas from across the room playing the piano. The older boy has just had a rough past couple of days, hasn’t been feeling well and is only now just coming out of it. It wasn’t the worst that it could get but it was still there, it still happened and he still hates it everytime. 

When he woke up this morning the first thing he did was ask his boyfriend to play for him, as he always does. Lucas agreed, as long as he ate some food that he cooked for him, which Elliot did. Now here they are, several hours later. He’s not really sure exactly how long it’s been, but he knows it’s now mid afternoon and neither of them have moved since they sat down. 

After Lucas moved in they positioned the piano a little to where when Elliot was sitting on the couch watching, he wasn’t staring directly at Lucas’ back, but so that he could at least see his side profile. Because he likes to watch him play. He likes to see him enjoy himself like this. Lucas plays and the entire world stops. For both of them. He loses track of time as his fingers hit the keyes, each of them having a brain of their own, and Elliot loses track of time just listening to it, seeing it. 

There’s something different about listening to Lucas play than there is listening to any other pianist (and it’s not just that Elliot’s in love with him.) It’s that-- there’s so much emotion coming out of it, things are confessed through each key pressed, words are said, stories are being told without even really saying anything. And specifically by Lucas. It all speaks for itself and it’s  _ so amazing.  _

It’s amazing to watch the world go quiet as soon as he sits down on the bench. It’s amazing to see the problems and worries and anything that’s bothering him just completely float away and disappear as he starts playing. It’s amazing to watch his eyes slip closed as he just totally gives himself over to the music; watch his head go back as the notes wash over him; watch the small smile play at his lips because he’s enjoying himself so much. 

Every single time Lucas plays, Elliot sees all of these things. He can pinpoint the exact moments each one happens. It’s a surreal experience, watching from his point of view, he can’t imagine what it’s like to be the musician. He knows it’s every bit as wonderful for Lucas though as it is for him. 

Slowly, Elliot stands up, pads over to his boyfriend and nimbly slides in next to him, careful as not to disrupt. Lucas looks over at him, his lips splitting into that lovely fucking grin that’s only for him, only for Elliot. As softly as he can, the latter rests his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, snakes an arm around the backside of his waist and his other hand on one of his thighs. 

He likes to touch. It grounds him, pulls him back down to earth and reminds him that he’s real, he’s here. Because sometimes Elliot feels like he’s on the outside looking in, like he’s not really inside his body, like he’s kind of just watching life pass by and not participating, not doing anything, just  _ seeing it.  _

Lucas is a nice anchor. A lot of times just a simple glance at him helps more than he can explain, but other times, times like right now, he needs to hold _.  _ He needs to _feel_. 

He likes to slip a hand up right under the hem of Lucas’ shirt, set his fingers just above the pants line. It’s a comfort thing and he isn’t sure why it’s such a huge deal for him but he just  _ has to  _ sometimes. And Lucas seems to understand that, he seems to understand a lot of Elliot’s needs, especially the ones that don’t make any sense. And those that he doesn’t fully get, he tries his hardest until he does. 

He does his best to be there for Elliot in whatever way he possibly can. 

Elliot will forever be immensely grateful for everything Lucas has put up with, everything that he’s handled so greatly since they’ve been doing this. 

Matter of fact, it’s Elliot that is undeserving of Lucas. It’s Elliot that should be worried about Lucas growing tired, or hell,  _ overwhelmed.  _ Maybe one day Lucas will be the one that decides he doesn’t want to be in a relationship like this anymore, maybe he’ll decide Elliot requires too much, he’s too needy. Elliot wouldn’t blame him for it. He’d understand. He’d probably tell Lucas,  _ “it’s okay, I get it,”  _

It’ll be a painful fucking day when that happens. 

“Hey,” 

He hadn’t even noticed the piano had stopped, he’d been thinking too hard, worrying too much. Lucas’ voice drags him out of his pensiveness and he belatedly realizes that there are delicate fingers on the nape of his neck, lightly twirling the short strands of hair there. “You okay?” The boy asks, and Elliot nods softly. Lucas scoffs, “You’re thinking so loud I can hear it over the music,” even though Elliot can’t actually see the other boys’ face, he knows there’s a smirk painted across it. 

He sits up and the hand on his neck falls, “Love you,” he admits quietly, shyly, even after all of these months, all of the times they’ve said it. 

Lucas smiles brightly, “I love you,” he replies, and Elliot can’t help but to match it with his own. Lucas truly is magnificent. 

His boyfriend puts a hand on his cheek, eyes shining brilliantly with nothing but complete and utter fondness. He pulls Elliot in for a chaste kiss, or, what was  _ meant to be  _ chaste but swiftly turns into something else when Lucas’ tongue skims across the seam of his mouth, requesting entrance which Elliot quickly gives. Pretty soon both of them are lost in the taste of the other, teeth clattering and a fair amount of spit swapped until eventually the need for air becomes too much and they pull away, resting their foreheads against the others and laughing breathily. 

Lucas leans back enough to look into the other boys’ blue eyes and he must see something there because his face sobers up and becomes more serious, more firm and sincere, and he says, “Hey,” again, and then, “Minute by minute, right?” 

Elliot blinks in relief and he lets out a breath. “Minute by minute,” he nods, his boyfriend’s hand still cradling his jaw. It wipes over his brow and then pushes the hair out of his face, settling on top of his head, fingers tangled in the brown locks. 

“So what do you want to hear next?” 


End file.
